If Love Is Lonely
by Candy CherryBlossom Fhe
Summary: Dia tidak mencintaiku... Kalaupun cinta, ku tetap merasa kesepian.../adopted from If Love Is Lonely-Taein/two-shots/Pair: SasuSaku, SasuHina, slight NaruHina/Ch.2 is UP! End chapie... RnR, please..?
1. Ch1: Lonely Girl

**.**

**.**

**If Love Is Lonely**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuHina**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, gajeness, alur kecepetan, Sakura POV in this chapter**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

_Dia tidak mencintaiku..._

_Kalaupun cinta, hanya sementara..._

_Dan bahkan jika cinta pun, ku merasa kesepian..._

Halo, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang duduk di kelas XII.1 KHS. Singkat saja, aku adalah orang yang membosankan, bahkan kehidupanku pun membosankan. Namun, saat aku berpaling ke pada'nya', ia memberikan arti hidup itu padaku. Ia juga mengajarkanku, apa itu arti cinta.

Dia... Ibarat sebuah cat bagiku... Yang selalu mewarnai stiap kanvas hidupku yang kosong. Hampa. Dan cintanya, seakan sebuah kuas yang menggoreskan cat itu ke kanvas.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Ia adalah ketua tim basket sekaligus ketua OSIS. Memang, sih, aku tidak semudah ini untuk suka padanya. Namun, apa yang sudah ia berikan ke hidupku, membuatku lambat laun menyukainya.

Tetapi, aku juga sadar. Ia sudah mempunyai wanita lain. Yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku. Yang jauh lebih di atas dariku. Dia. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis itlah yang membuatnya terkesan. Sejujurnya, ada rasa sakit di hatiku saat ini. Namun, apa daya? Aku juga seorang manusia. Yang mengerti akan cinta mereka. Aku tidak mungkin untuk balas dendam ke Hinata hanya karena itu, bukan?

Terus terang, aku telah putus asa sekarang. Bagaimana bisa, orang yang kusayangi, pergi dengan orang lain yang disayanginya. Kenapa..? kenapa bukan aku yang berada di sisinya? Kenapa bukan aku yang ada di saat ia butuh? Dan, kenapa, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta darinya.

Yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah, meratapi takdir yang telah diberikan Tuhan terhadapku. Aku tahu. Kalau takdir yang digariskan kepadaku, pasti adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat kuhindari. Dan aku juga yakin, bahwa takdir itu, nyata dan benar...

.

.

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak Ino, salah satu sahabatku.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus. Ino Yamanaka. Gadis cantik berambut pirang ini adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Tempatku untuk berbagi suka... Dan duka selama hidupku... Mungkin, hanya ia yang mewarna hidupku sebelum 'dia'...

"Heh... Jangan galak begitu, jidat! Kau ini..." pekiknya dengan amat sangat keras ditelingaku. Aku yang risih pun segera menampis tangannya.

"Jangan ngomong di telinga, PIG!" bentakku. Sejenak, kulihat ke arah gerbang... Kulihat sosok'nya' yang begitu rupawan, berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Sorry..." jawab Ino pelan membuyarkan lamunanku terhadap'nya'.

"Oh tidak apa-apa..." jawabku lemas. Kami pun segera kembali ke kelas.

_Kita tidak perlu cinta yang dipaksakan..._

_Namun, apa daya..._

_Aku hanya bisa meratapi, menangis, dan menunggunya..._

_Untuk membalas cintaku..._

Di kelasku, terdapat Sasuke yang sedang terkejut melihat ke arah jendela. Aku pun penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat. Aku segera menoleh ke arah jendela, dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku pun terperangah kaget saat melihat adegan di jendela tersebut. Begitu pula ekspresi Sasuke, namun di tambah dengan amarah di wajahnya. Kulihat, Hinata mencium Naruto dengan senyuman. Alku heran. Kenapa Hinata melakukan ini? Bukankah ia sudah punya Sasuke? Apakah kurang Sasuke saja? Dan, aku juga bingung. Apa kurangnya Sasuke?

Aku pun melihat sekilas ke arah wajah Sasuke yang sedang menahan amarah. Kutatap mata onyx yang hitam miliknya itu, tersirat sebuah kesedihan, amarah, dan kebencian. Dan... Tunggu dulu! Naruto? Naruto, kan, sahabat Sasuke sendiri. Mungkin, inilah alasan kebencian Sasuke. Masa' sahabatnya yang paling ia percayai sendiri, mengkhianatinya dengan merebut kekasih yang sangat ia cintai?

Aku sejenak merasakan hatiku yang sedang kacau. Sakit rasanya. Melihat orang yang kau sayangi, bersedih di depan matamu. Aku pun tak habis pikir. Kenapa Hinata lakukan itu? Dengan Naruto pula. Namun, hatiku bertambah sakit rasanya, melihat orang yang kusayangi sepenuh hati, bersedih dan marah karena orang yang ia sayangi. Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau sia-siakan dia?

.

.

Ia pun menatap ke arahku. Sekilas, namun tajam seperti pisau yang telah diasah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ti-tidak..." jawabku gugup lalu duduk di bangkuku.

"S-Sasuke?" tanyaku lemas.

"Hn?" tanyanya.

"Ummm... Aku tahu, sekarang kau ada masalah... Tapi, jangan pernah kau simpan sendiri masalahmu..." Bicara apa aku ini? Jelas-jelas aku sendiri yang menyimpan masalahku sendiri dengan kotak kesedihan di hatiku, bukan?

"Dan, kau bisa cerita padaku... Karena aku sahabatmu..." sambungku. Aku terlihat gugup dan aneh sekarang.

"Bicara apa kau?" tanyanya. Benar, Sasuke! Apa yang kubicarakan ini?

Ia menatapku sinis. Sekilas, kutatap matanya yang berisi kesedihan. Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau rela bersedih demi gadis yang telah melukaimu itu? Aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkannya yang masih menatap ke arah jendela kelas dengan tatapan miris.

_Aku tahu kau kesepian..._

_Aku tahu kau kesakitan..._

_Tapi kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk menyembuhkanmu?_

Aku pun berlari ke arah aula. Beruntung kelas belum dimulai. Aku duduk di sudut aula yang gelap gulita, yang hanya disinari sinar matahari yang menembus dari atap aula. Aku menangis. Menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, aku datang kesini hanya untuk menangis, dan meratapi takdirku.

Aku tak ingin hidup seperti ini. Mengharap cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semua manusia pasti begitu, bukan..? Aku hanya manusia biasa. Memang ku tak sempurna, namun cintaku padanya lebih sempurna dari kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

Aku pun segera berlari ke kelas mengetahui bel sudah mengicaukan suaranya sedari tadi. Aku berlari dan terus berlari seraya mengusap air mataku. Kami-sama... Aku sudah tidak tahan hidup seperti ini lagi...

Aku pun sampai di kelas. Untung saja sekarang pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Jadi, kalian tahu, kan? Guru yang satu ini, selalu saja terlambat!

"Fyuhhh..." aku menghela nafas lega.

"Sakura~" Ino menghampiriku.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak kemana-mana, koq!" senggahku. Sepertinya Ino curiga melihatku. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Kau habis menangis lagi, Sakura?"

DEG!

Kau benar Ino. Aku habis menangis keras di aula. Menangis meratapi takdirku yang menyedihkan ini.

"E-eh, tidak, koq!" sanggahku lagi. Lalu, Kakashi-sensei pun masuk saat Ino mau angkat bicara.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa Kakashi-sensei dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Pagi," jawab para murid di kelasku. Sekilas, aku menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatap nanar ke arah Hinata yang bercengkerama dengan Naruto.

"Naruto! Hinata!" teriak Kakashi-sensei mengagetkan mereka berdua yang sedang bersenda gurau. Mereka pun langsung mengambil buku dan kotak pensil dari tas masing-masing.

.

.

"Hah... Nah, anak-anak. Kalian kedatangan teman baru..." ujar Kakashi seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Silahkan masuk," perintah Kakashi-sensei seraya mempersilahkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah dengan tampang –err, tampan. Namun, ia sama saja dengan Sasuke... Dingin.

"Sabaku Gaara. Pindahan dari Suna," jawabnya dingin dengan awakan emo. Para gadis hanya terpaku melihatnya. Hah... Dasar! Aku pun menatap sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Dan, kami pun bertatap mata. Sejenak, namun dalam. Aku tahu apa isi matanya. Kesedihan, kesepian.

"Baiklah, kau duduk disana..." perintah Kakashi seraya duduk di bangku gurunya. Gaara pun duduk di bangku yang ditunjukkan sensei padanya, bangku di belakangku!

_Kalau kau tak balas cintaku..._

_Tak apa..._

_Kusadari ku tak sempurna..._

_Akan kucari cinta yang lain..._

_Agar tak mengganggu hidupmu lagi..._

**To Be Continued**

Haloo~! Saya publish fic lagi, nih... Maaf keterlambatan fic **Last Chance**-nya... Soalnya, keburu mau update nih fic... Di fic atau mungkin hanya di chapter ini, saya memasukkkan lagu **If Love Is Lonely-Taein **dengan sedikit perubahan. Karena lagu itu adalah inspirasi saya membuat fic ini. Saya masih baru disini, minta saran dan kritiknya. Thanks for reading and review ^^

**Fhe**


	2. Ch2: The End?

_Lalu, melintaslah seseorang berawakan emo di hadapan mereka. Mereka semua terperangah, tak terkecuali Sakura. Sasuke bertambah keren sekarang. Rambut raven-nya yang berwarna biru dongker itu, menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Mata onyx dan senyuman tipisnya, sudah dapat membuat para gadis pingsan di tempat._

"_Sakura..." ujar Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura pun sadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap ke arah sasuke._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang terkesan ketus dan sekenanya._

"_Aku..."_

**.**

**.**

**Last Chance**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing: BingungXGaje *plak***

**Enjoy...:D**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ingin bicara padamu..." bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Sakura. Sakura hanya tersipu malu diperlakukan begitu.

Siapa yang tidak terpesona akan ketampanannya?

Siapa yang tidak terperangah dengan kekerenannya?

Hanya gadis atau pun manusia _abnormal_ saja, yang mungkin berkata tidak.

Sebenci apa pun seseorang padanya, pasti akan terperangah juga.

Itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

Namun, segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu,

Lalu ia pun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Bicara saja disini, **Uchiha**!" ujar Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke yang mendengar nada bicara Sakura berubah pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Ini penting, Sakura..." jawabnya dingin.

"Jangan panggil nama kecilku dengan bibir dingin milikmu itu, **Uchiha**!" bentak Sakura. Ia pun segera mengatur emosinya. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dingin dan tajam, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih terdiam.

'Dia itu kenapa, sih..?' batin Sakura bingung.

"Sakura.. Si Sasuke itu-" ujar Ino.

"Diam! Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu. Bye~" Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke yang menuju ke kelas. Ia pun melihat kepala mencuat Sasuke yang bergerak ke arah kelas-lebay-.

"Uchiha!" panggil Sakura lebih tepatnya teriak.

"Hn?" Ya.. Seperti biasa... Selalu irit kata...

"Apa maksudmu 'Hn', hah? 'Hn'-mu itu bisa berarti apa pun, tahu tidak!" bentak Sakura kesal karena Sasuke tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa, hah?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Huh! Apa maksudmu tadi, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura balik(lagi).

"Aku hanya bilang, aku ingin bicara denganmu... Mengerti? Jika kau mengerti, cepat kau nanti temui aku sepulang sekolah di atap sekolah," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin lalu masuk ke kelas. Sakura bertambah kesal karenanya.

'Aku... Benci kau!' teriak Sakura di dalam hatinya. Ia pun masuk ke kelas, tak lama seorang guru pun masuk ke kelas tersebut dan memulai pelajaran.

**~SKIP TIME~**

Tak lama setelah pelajaran hari itu usai, Sasuke langsung pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia bermaksud untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Keadaan orang yang telah seorang diri karena kehendak keluarganya.

Keadaan orang yang telah ia tinggalkan lebih dari 10 tahun tersebut.

Dan ia juga ingin minta penjelasan.

Mengapa setiap ada dirinya, Sakura selalu menghindar?

Sakura selalu memusuhinya?

Selalu saja ada bayangan dendam, benci, amarah, dan kesepian disana...

Memang harus ia akui, keluarganya memang salah.

Namun, apa salahnya?

Ia tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?

Sasuke pun sampai di atap sekolah. Ia pun menatap ke arah langit yang biru dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kami-sama.. Apa yang terjadi pada**nya**? Kenapa? Setiap ku didekatnya, selalu ada tatapan benci dan amarah di matanya...' batin Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian...

BRAKK!

Suara pintu dibanting. Keluarlah Sakura yang rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

'Mungkin habis berlari...' batin Sasuke menebak.

"Uchiha..." gumam Sakura. Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia membelai rambut Sakura yang berwarna _soft pink_ itu dengan lembut.

"Mau apa kau?" bentak Sakura marah. Namun, kenyataan di hatinya justru berbalik. Ia merasa bahagia.

Ia merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

Secuil senyum pun terlukis indah di bibir Sakura.

"Hanya merapikan rambutmu. Rambutmu berantakan..." ujar Sasuke lalu memberantakan rambut Sakura kembali.

"Dasarrr!" teriak Sakura.

"Langsung ke inti saja, mau apa kau bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ok... Sabar... Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa kabarmu sejak aku tidak ada di Konoha, huh..?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Oh, baik, kok, Uchiha..." jawabnya datar. Namun, yang ia rasakan pedih.

Juga sakit.

Ia pedih dan sakit.

Menahan rasa rindunya dan menanggung dendamnya pada lelaki itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan marga-ku, Sakura..." jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Sakura hanya mendecih kesal.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura seolah tidak peduli.

"Hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu... Baiklah, sampai jumpa..." jawab Sasuke dingin lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan melewati Sakura.

'Dasar!' batin Sakura. Ia pun pergi ke arah pintu.

* * *

Saat Sakura sampai di depan sekolah, ia melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar disana.

"T-tapi... Ayo, kita kembali!"

"Tidak! A-aku ti-tidak m-mau!"

"Kenapa?" Sakura menguping pembicaraan tersebut. Terdengar seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang bertengkar.

"K-karena aku... Sudah s-suka sa-sama orang lain..." jawaban kali ini terdengar lesu dari sang perempuan. Sakura pun melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Astaga!" teriak Sakura. Namun, sesegera mungkin ia menutup mulutnya. Ia sangat terkejut.

Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berparas tampan sedang bertengkar dengan gadis berparas boneka.

Hinata dan... Sasuke?

Apa hubungannya mereka?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?

"S-Sasuke..." gumam Sakura.

"Maaf..." Hinata menangis lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang geram seraya mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"SIAL! Kenapa, Hinata..? kenapa?" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka?

Atau kah mungkin...

'Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin kalau...' batin Sakura.

"Hinata... Kembalilah padaku..." lirih Sasuke yang terdengar pilu.

Sakura sangat terkejut.

Ia tak menyangka.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sekarang sudah jelas, kalau Sasuke adalah...

Mantannya HINATA!

'Tapi... Nggak mungkin banget, kan..? dia kan, udah suka sama Naruto...' Sakura memukul kepalanya untuk berpikir. Lalu, Sasuke pun pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura ikut meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki seraya terus memikirkan tentang kejadian itu.

**~SKIP TIME~

* * *

**

Hinata terus berlari... Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di taman kota... Tempat pertama ia bertemu dengan**nya**... Dan tempat terakhir, ia ber**kencan** dengan mantannya.

Ia pun terduduk di salah satu bangku kayu panjang yang ada disana.

Ia tertunduk seraya menangis.

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang...

Kenapa **dia** kembali?

Di saat ia sudah menyukai **orang lain**?

Ya, orang lain...

Ia sadar... Dan mengerti...

Bahwa ia menyukai sekaligus sangat mencintai **dia**...

Dia yang selalu berada di dekatnya...

Dia yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya...

Dan dia yang selalu ada di saat apapun dengannya...

"Naruto..." lirih Hinata seraya menangis. Ya, Naruto. **Dia**lah, Naruto...

Laki-laki bodoh yang ceria itu, telah mengisi penuh hatinya...

Hingga tiada lagi bayangan Sasuke di hatinya...

Hinata pun menangis dalam sore yang terik di taman kota sendiri...

* * *

"Sakura-chan~!" panggil seseorang. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura pun menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Dilihatnya seseorang dengan rambut jabrik kuning ceria menghampirinya.

"Hi, Naruto..." jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia pun mengingat kejadian tadi, namun buru-buru ia hentikan kegiatan berpikir di otaknya yang lebar selebar jidatnya itu.

"Oi, Sakura... Jalan, yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Ini udah jalan, lagi..." jawab Sakura cuek.

"Huh! Maksudku, kita ke taman kota..." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ok, deh... Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya..." jawab Sakura. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka pun pergi ke taman kota.

Sesampainya di taman kota, Naruto melihat sekilas seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo yang sedang menangis. Tapi... Siapa lagi yang punya rambut begitu?

Siapa lagi yang menangis sesendu itu?

Siapa lagi juga, yang mempunyai mata itu?

Jawabannya hanya satu... Hinata!

"Sakura! Sebentar, ya..." ujar Naruto lalu pergi menghampiri Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu sibuk memilih-milih cokelat yang dijual di salah satu stand yang ada di dekat air mancur.

"Hinata..." ujar Naruto. Hinata celingukan lalu mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya **dia** datang menghampirinya. Seakan tersihir, Hinata tersipu malu.

"A-ada apa..?" tanya Hinata seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Hn? Justru aku yang harusnya tanya..." jawab Naruto. Ia pun mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap mata Hinata yang sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Hinata yang diperlakukan begitu hanya kembali tersipu malu.

"Katakan padaku... Jika kau ada masalah... Jangan simpan sendiri... " ujar Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata. Hinata pun langsung menangis keras sesenggukkan.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis... Menangislah sepuasmu..." ujar Naruto seraya mengusap punggung Hinata.

"Naruto..." gumam Hinata.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Widih... Cuapek banget, nih nulisnya... Saya ngisi pas ada waktu senggang... Jadi maaf kalo banyak salahnya... Ok, balas review dulu... Humbt... Dilanjutin apa di biarin aja, nih...? ato di del aja? minta sarannya, Minna...~  
**

**Kazuma B'Tomat:** Eh, Hi juga, Kazuma-san! Wah, makasih banget ya... Udah mau review... Iya.. Makasih saran dan kritiknya, ya... Review lagi, ya...?

**AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin:** Huh! Adek~! *puih* *plak* makasih, ya... Emang kakak suka ngadat, nehh... Review lagi, ya...?

**Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan:** Halooo, dek~! Wuih... Makasih... Padahal menurut saya, fic saya ini gaje minta ampun deh... Nggak, lah... Bakatku lebih buanyakk dari Ken... HUH! Jangan gitu dong! Saya suka buanget SasuSaku! :) ok, deh.. di chap. Ini, Hinata udah muncul, kan...? ini udah update... Review lagi, ya...?

**Widih... saya sampai terharu... Masih ada yang mau review fic saya yang gaje+abal saya ini... Pokoknya, makasih banget, ya, buat yang udah review... review kalian semua amat sangat berarti... Ok, skali lagi saya ucapkan...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W,**

**Please..?**

**.**

**.**

**Candy~**


End file.
